The Pupil
by Arhazivory
Summary: Edmund has some problems adjusting to his new role as pupil.


TITLE: The Pupil

Rating: PG

SUMMARY: Edmund has a little problem adjusting to the role of 'pupil' after returning to England.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor will I pretend to own Edmund Pevensie. He's adorable and my love for him is unhealthy, but to own him…that's just a dream.

_How does one go from being a Just King to being a pupil?_

Edmund adjusted his bookbag on his right shoulder and faced the looming structure of his boarding school. His eyes observed as friends greeted each other with a thump on the back or a shake of the hand. An observer may think that this youngster felt daunted by his new surroundings, but would never know that the young boy with the dark eyes only compared silently his current environment to a more wonderful existence. An old pain tore at Edmund's heart as he stood, somewhat transfixed and unable to move.

"Take heart King Edmund," a voice said close to his ear, "tis not easy, but it is certain you will fare well in thy new, or is it old, surroundings." Edmund smiled slightly and turned his head to look at the tall fair-haired boy that had made the whisper.

"Thanks Pete," then he smirked at him in true Edmund fashion, "although I don't think that mode of speech may be acceptable in Spare Oom." To this, Peter laughed heartily and patted his brother on the back.

"Well said brother," he replied with a wistful smile, "well said," and with that he went his way, leaving his brother to stare after him. It did not escape Edmund's attention that Peter walked like a king and seemingly stood taller than everyone else. There was not much time to ponder this however, because classes were about to begin.

_How do you replace the knowledge of one world with that of another?_

Classes were challenging to Edmund and this was simply because they were not challenging. After one has learnt how to plan wars, the technicalities of fighting and the history of a wonderful world, it is hard to start over the learning process. The little boy with the dark eyes tried to ward off his boredom and focus on the teacher's lesson. She taught a form of calculus that was primitive in comparison to what Edmund knew, and this was putting the young man to sleep.

He was in the middle of riding Phillip over beautiful green meadows when he felt two sharp raps on his knuckles. Indignation rose within his chest as he got up to face the perpetrator of the crime. His right hand immediately went for the hilt of his sword as he faced the teacher. For just moment, King Edmund the Just, Most Noble Knight of Narnia fixed the teacher with a deadly glare that caused her to gasp audibly. The noise she made, awakened Edmund to one extent, but he was still displeased that his knuckles burned and that he had no sword.

"Why," he stated coolly as he addressed his tutor, "did you inflict pain when I have done nothing wrong?"

If a pin had fallen, it would have undoubtedly been heard in the silence of the room. The other pupils were silent as they watched for what would occur next. It was evident to everyone present that the little rascal from the previous term had somehow become greatly matured. The teacher stared at the boy, and tried to release the enchantment in which his dark eyes held her.

"You were sleeping in class," and although she tried to say the statement forcefully, it came out unsure and weak. Sensing her uncertainty, Edmund softened his gaze to a small degree, although he in no way released his 'hold' over her. He knew his strength, but he was still just and would never want to undermine her authority in the presence of her pupils.

"Would it have not been better then for you to nudge me awake ma'am?" His words were even and respectful.

In a stronger voice that belied her previous weakness, she scolded him, "Do not be insolent boy, I had every right to do what is necessary to make sure you pay attention!"

Edmund took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment, but instead of being calm when they opened, his eyes looked like dark orbs of raw anger. "Do not speak to me in such tones that would befit a mongrel."

Silence

"If I were," he continued, "to take that rule and rap it on your knuckles, you would be gravely sorry, because the force with which I exude would equal that of a giant stomping on your right hand. Do not take me for a fool, a mere nudge would have caught my attention."

_How do you go from being a King to being in the Principal's office? _

Edmund was miserable. He and his siblings had spoken extensively of the need to regress to child-like states without forgetting Narnia and the life they led there. Yet here he was, sitting in a chair so tall that his feet did not touch the ground, outside the Principal's office because he had slipped into King Mode. Peter would certainly smirk at him, since Edmund was more inclined to think Peter would be the one with more difficulty adjusting. However as far as Edmund was concerned he went through many more changes than Peter. His older brother had always portrayed a somewhat regal behaviour even before Narnia. He on the other hand was a scoundrel before Narnia and was a scoundrel in his first few hours of being in Narnia. However he had learnt the value of family through hard sacrifices and had learnt the joy of love through pain. Now he was back in England, and had to undo who he had become and who he now was, because he was trapped in the body of a child. _Oh Aslan_, he thought, _help me to adjust._

"Edmund Pevensie!" The secretary at the office peered through her spectacles at him. "Are you deaf boy? I've been calling your name…"

She paused mid-sentence when she noticed Edmunds cool stare. His dark eyes seemed to bore into her soul and spoke of a deep displeasure. Edmund noticed the change and shook himself mentally, he had to learn to control himself when persons called him 'boy'.

_You are Edmund the Just. _

He heard and felt those words. He was no longer in Narnia, but he was still a king and a knight, and because of his title he would be able to face whatever is hurled at him here in England, whether it be teacher or principal. The key was to remember who he is and not let it affect the life he had to lead. Aslan would not have sent him back, if he thought that he would not be able to handle the change. All of a sudden in that millisecond Edmund recognized that he would need to be a 'boy' and not a king or he would no longer be deserving of his title. He had to force the change to take place.

"Thank you Aslan," he said softly. Then he smiled at the secretary. "I'm sorry ma'am, I was off in dreamland. If the Principal is ready for me, I will go to him."

"You may go in young man," she smiled back at him, because although he had startled her, there was something in the boy's smile that touched her.

Edmund Pevensie smiled back and headed for the Principal's office, but he couldn't resist doing one more 'kingly' thing. He looked back at the secretary, bowed deeply and winked while his smile grew even more.

"Wish me luck," he said and continued to his destination, not really caring that the secretary was left speechless. He was now determined to have fun being a boy…the second time around.

THE END


End file.
